The field of the present invention is an apparatus for cutting sheets of dough and other pliable food materials.
Pastry cutters include variously shaped cutters which are of a rigid metal or plastic material with a cutting edge defining a hollow shape. Such cutters are typically used for cutting shapes from sheets of dough and other pliable food materials. The present disclosure refers to dough; but this term is employed here to specifically include other pliable food materials such as slices of bread. One challenge in working with and cutting pliable sheets of dough is the inherent tendency for the dough to stick. Once a desired shape is cut, it is often difficult to remove the shaped cutter without deforming the desired shape of the cut dough.
Cookie items particularly come with a broad assortment of different shapes and embellishments. Numerous different cutters and tools employed to create such a variety can be difficult to accommodate in an already crowded kitchen.
What is therefore desired is a device which easily permits concurrent cutting and embellishment of dough and facile separation of the processed dough from the device.